Geon
by CryingBloodlyTears
Summary: Gean was a pretty, but cruel, child. She was best at harrasing other children and was unessisaraly rude to younger children. Now, she is tangled up with the Kingdom Heart gang and her beloved Axel. AxelOC
1. The Begin

I am CryingBloodlyTears. My best friend, Miss.K, wrote a story that is really great. Of course, this is only chapter one. I hope you all like this and please review. This is brand new to her and she has never gotten something published so please support her and review!

Kingdom Heart belongs to whoever created it and it does NOT belong to none of us, but Gean(who belongs to Miss.K)

Gean was a pretty, but cruel, child. She was best at harrasing other children and was unessisaraly rude to younger children. On the other hand, she was only cruel in private, and in front of adults, she was courtious and kind. Geon was mid seventeen what it happend. She was walking down an alley, a short cut home. She always liked the darker path. A black portal appeared directly in front of her. She looked on intrested and intriged. A man in a long black cloak stepped out. H esmiled a fox smile, brushing away a shock of red hair. "Names Axel, your coming with me."Heon knew these types. She stoold stock still, gaining stamina, watching him aproach. Suddenly, she delivered a striaght kick right into the gut. Just as suddenly, he dissapeared, and reappeared directly behind her. One arm around her waist, one hand clamped over her mouth. "Shhhh."He coohed in her ear. "Hush."She tired to struggle but it was already too late. Her eyes a clear violet, her hair tinged purple. She relaxed again his grip. He slowly let go. It was finshed. Geon was Gexon.

FIVE YEARS LATER

She is dreaming again, a girl seemingly 17 years of age. Fire looked on worriedly, wondering what that slender form was thinking.She turned in her sleep, face troubled. The yopung man, Axel shoock her gently, "Wake up Sweet." He gently whispered into her ear. Gexon woke to his prods. What was the dream about? Blue eyes and a key is all she rememberes. Pulling on her clock she heared Axel mutter that she was going to be late. The dusk training! She remembered in a shock. She had to report immedeatly. Stealing a kiss from Acel, she still thought about blue-eys. Öh well." She breathed. It would be all straightend out when Xemnos compleates Kindgom Hearts. Then, she could be whole again.

NOT LONG AFTER

"NO!!" Gexon screamed. This couldn't be happening. Blue eyes stood by Axel's crumpled body. Axel lay there motionless. Blue eyes smiled faintly, turning, walking into the glowing light. Äxel"she whispered sorrowfully. Äxel."she slowly approched, tears falling softly down her face. He slowly stirred, opened his eyes. Ï'm all right."He grumbled. He tired to get up but swayed then fell. His eyes fluttered shut again, but in death, but in restfull sleep. Geon was crying now, in relif, when she suddenly remembered. Blue-eyes! His name is Sora.


	2. Great, Good, To Bad

This is another chapter to the story Geon. Please reveiw and this story made by Miss.K and edit by me, CryingBloodlyTears. Remember that B Kingdom Hearts belongs to someone else though we both wish it belonged to us. (Miss. K wants Axel. RIKU IS MINE!)

P Anyways, please review and at the need there is some infomation you may need if you are confused or have never heard of Kingdom Hearts series or game.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

I Memories I 

Could it be? Roxas remembered? Gexon stared in disbelif. Axel was just as surprised as she was. "Yeah, yeah. Wait! You remember?" He asked in surprise. "We used to be friends, right? Axel." Roxas said uncertainly, still at his guard. "Great. Wait! Just to make sure. What is our boss's name?"Axel asked/ I Of course I , Gexon though, having to make sure it was him. ""Ummm." He said with an uncertain voice, he really did not have a clue. "Ah." Ï didn't think so."Gexon said, stepping out of the shadows, that was hiding her body from veiw. Axel smiled, bracing his chakrams. A like wise evil smile forming on Gexon's lips, her fan blades in her hands. Suddenly, she felt like she was being clubbed on her head. She grabbed her head, as well as Axel to his own. The pounding finally fadded away, but Roxas was no where to be found.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

I Break I 

Finally!! A vaction. The first time in a while she didn't have to wear that stupid cloak. Gexon layed on her beath chair, on a beautilful beach. Sparkling clear water, cool white sand, and the shi- "Hey Gexon." She tired to shake off the voice, and as before, sparkling clear water, cool white sand, and the shin- "Gexon!" The anoyying voice persited. Gexon opened her eyes, looking around for the voice that so distured her vacation. She was sitting on her glass throne in the white room. So, alright, it wasn't a real vavation but a girl could dream. "What Axel?"She said, annoyed. "Your boreding. I was thinking of doing something...entortaining." Gexon looked him over with a confused glance. "Do what?" She asked. "Follow me." Was the only reply she got out of Axel.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

I The Trick I 

"Quick! Get it in the bag!"Axel whispered franticly. Same of the dusk was still sticking out, with one last shove. It was finally in. They're"coming!" Gexon shrilled! They both ducked behind the hill, close to them. Roxas had foolded them, now was the time for revenge. They stood dead still as Roxas climbed up the hill. With a start, the bagged Nobody started hopping about. Axel was holding back laughter and Gexon let out a short laugh. Roxas would have noticed if he wasn't busy jumping on top of the bag and riding it around the hill top. Gexon laughed the hardest when he opened the bag and saw what came out of the bag. Out came a ...dog? Roxas got all disapointed and left. Leaving Axel and Gexon gasping for breath. Soon departing back to their so called, "home".

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

I Dawn I 

Last night was the best night. Gexon streached, detangling herself from Axel. A yawn escaped her mouth, a hand sliencing it. She would of loved it if she could stay a little more in bed, but they both had dusk training but this time times two. "Wake up sweet."She whispered sweetly in his ear. Axel stirred, Wait.."He mumbled, "Thats what I said to you."

"We have to go."Gexon said. Gexon and Axel wouldn't of have, she though, if Demaz hadn't of gone and died. Axel stood up and opened a darkness portal. "Forgetting something?"She smiled, holding up his clock. He swore loudly, taking the clock from her. The nest second, both Axel and Gexon were gone.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

I The Kidnapped I 

Gexon hated them. The ones she called Sora's gang. They had already killed off everyone, expect herself, Axel, and Xemnas. Now they had gone and kidnapped her. Not only that, her prison was terrible! The roo"f was leaking and she felt so helpless. "Nrggg...Let me OUT!"She cried. But Sora would only ask her where they were. Gexon knew who they were, Axel and Xemnas, but she would never tell. "Just let me go." She moaned. "Garsh." The one called Goofy said. "Maybe we should let her out." "No." The duck glurted out. "I agree with Donald, Goody." Sora said. "She's not going until she gives up answers." So she sits, and waits. Biding time until she can escape or they let her go from this prison.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Please review and here are added infomation that is great if you are confused or do not know of Kingdom Hearts!

B THINGS TO KNOW IF YOU NEVER HAVE HEARED OF KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES AT ALL (or are confused by the:) B 

Sora is the main protagonish in the Kingdom Hearts (KH) games. He is a commpanied by Donald Duck (Disney) abd Goofy (Disney. In the second game, he put up againest a mystereous Orgainization.

Orginization XIII, a mysterious group of 13 beings called Nobodies. Nobodies have no hearts and the Orginization is bent on regaining them by completing an experiment called Kingdom Hearts.

Axel- an orginization member with bright red hair, green eyes, and long triongular tattoes under neath his eyes. In my sotry, he likes Gexon and is the one who changed her to a Nobody.

Supirior/Xemnas- The head of the Orginization purley evil and cold. He controls the orginization with an iron fist.

Gexon- a fairly quiet girl but can get into quiet angry rases. She is sly an mystiricus. Acts a lot like the KH character Larxene. Miss.K created her.

Larxene- Very exilable. Loves to see others in pain. She fell in love with Axel but he betrayed her and even kill her. She is featured only in a prequl to KH2.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Please review and please please keep on reading for more! REVIEW AND THANK YOU!


End file.
